30 June 1978 (Round Table)
Show ; Name *Round Table ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-06-30 ; Comments *Kid Jensen presents Round Table, where Peel and Kate Bush review the latest records. *Peel is impressed with the green car inside the sleeve of ex-Eagles member Randy Meisner's LP. *Kid Jensen also discusses with Kate Bush about her current activities. *Peel mentions he'll be in Wales tomorrow night at a rock festival and that he's got the Rezillos and the Albion Band tonight as session guests on his show. Sessions *None Tracklisting *David Gates: Took The Last Train (7") Elektra :(JP: 'It does sound like something from Saturday Night Fever...The only amusing aspect to it is his French, which sounded like a graduate of Winston Churchill's school of French') *Enchantment: If You're Ready (Here It Comes) (7") United Artists :(JP: 'I don't think it would be a hit, but I rather see it as a hit than David Gates') *'unknown': 'Walking Fan' :(JP: 'Sounded like late 60's, 67, 68, something like that... sounded like the kind of Belgian businessmen have put together... a waste of vinyl') *Randy Meisner: Bad Man (LP - Randy Meisner) Asylum :(JP: 'These days if you make a record in California, you have to be careful because unless you lock the studio doors, the Eagles are likely to come in and say wow guys, you making a record... it's OK it's like California music, which means fairly boring in my book') *Johnny Rivers: Swayin' To The Music (Slow Dancin') (7") Polydor :(JP: 'He's a version man, he does other people's songs') *Klark Kent: Don't Care (7") Kryptone :(JP: 'Single I played 3 tracks of it on the programme last night'... A nice little record') *Robert Palmer: Every Kinda People (7") Island :(JP: 'It leaves me fairly kind of cold') *Foreigner: Cold As Ice (7") Atlantic :(JP: 'It lacks should I say energy...It's Cold As Ice, as you say, it's flat and it's dead') *Alan Price: I Wanna Dance (7") Jet :(JP: 'I'm embarrassed, my producer (John Walters) used to work with Alan Price... he's (John Walters) a mate of Alan Price, so I hope neither of them are listening') *Culture: Love Shine Bright (LP - Harder Than The Rest) Front Line :(JP: 'I think it's beautiful I do and it's a marvelous LP... It does seem to be silly that a 38 year old ex public school boy should be the only person on the radio playing reggae...At the moment I think I enjoy reggae more than any other form of music') *Judie Tzuke: For You (7") The Rocket :(JP: 'I need to hear it a few more times') *Who: Who Are You (7" - Had Enough / Who Are You) Polydor :(JP: 'I'm fairly disappointed with that') *Isley Brothers: Groove With You (7") Epic :(JP: 'I don't think it's great to listen to') *Elkie Brooks: Since You Went Away (7") A&M :(JP: 'The LP sleeve is terrific') *Andy Gibb: An Everlasting Love (7") RSO :(JP: 'For me it's absolutely nothing, it's dead') *Jane Aire & The Belvederes: I'm An Actress (v/a LP - The Akron Compilation) Stiff :(JP: 'So there are a lot of boring stuff from Akron, Ohio, but there are also happily one or two good things, Jane Aire & The Belvederes for example...') File ;Name *BBC Radio 1 "Roundtable" Kate as Guest 30th June 1978 ;Length *0:36:50 ;Other *The audio is of very bad quality with the music edited out leaving only comments from Peel, Kate Bush and Kid Jensen. ;Available *Soundcloud Category:1978 Category:Available online